Various types of decorative vehicle antenna cover and topper devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a vehicle antenna cover and topper device including, in an assembled position, a sleeve having a top end and a bottom end having a pair of V-shaped notches therein, a threaded housing disposed within the top end, a gap below the housing, a hollow cylindrical upper bushing below the gap, a lower bushing within a sleeve bottom end, a cavity disposed between the upper and lower bushings, a display member having holes aligned in upper and lower edges thereof, and a bolt removably engaging the holes and the threaded opening to secure the display member to the sleeve. A vehicle antenna engages a lower bushing lower opening, the cavity, and an upper bushing aperture with the antenna top ball removably secured atop an outer edge of the upper bushing within the gap. A clamp removably secures a vehicle antenna base top section within sleeve bottom end.